Waiting for that Promise
by almelynNekochan
Summary: "R-Ryoma-kun...I-I will be waiting for you...,"she stuttered as the Tennis Prince left.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_**"R-Ryoma-kun...I-I will be waiting for you..."**_she stuttered as she said that...She almost whispered it that's why for her,she didn't even know if that is even heard by the Tennis Prince with the loud yelling,teases,and cheers from both the Seigaku Regulars and the Ichinen Trio with Tomoka...

Nevertheless, she's_** hoping-NO! **_she's_** believing **_that the Tennis Prodigy will surely do as he said when,he waved goodbye to everyone for the last time...

_**"I'll be back"**_


	2. Chapter 1: Dear Prince (Part 1)

_**A/N: (almelynNekochan's note)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis ( ) It is owned by Konomi-sensei =)**_

**_Hiya! It's my first RyoSaku story here so please be kind and leave comments especially constructive criticisms..I would really appreciate that...Aside from that, you can comment your reaction in this story...^_^_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

It has been 5 long years since _that_ fateful day when the Prince of Tennis left Japan. But still, a certain brunette girl believed that Ryoma would fulfill his promise of coming back.

Ryuzaki Sakuno who just graduated high school, is now preparing for college. she already decided with her bestfriend, Osakada Tomoka to study at a nearby university.

Right now, Sakuno is cleaning her bedroom. She cleaned everything and even changed the bedshhets and curtains. She is also arranging her closet when she noticed a light pink-colored box. She sat on her bed and put the box on her lap. she smiled as she opened it.

_"I wonder if he's doing okay..." _she thought as she stared at all her letters,compiled to that pink box...All of them failed to reach the Tennis Prince's destination because of Sakuno thinking that he might be busy and would only cause trouble to the young prodigy. She opened one of the letters.

_**Dear Ryoma-kun,**_

_** Today, I became a junior at decided on a new captain for the boy's team,it was Kaidoh-senpai and for the vice captain, Momo-senpai.**_

_** We all look forward to your events, Ryoma-kun...Whatever you do, please take care of yourself and do your best.**_

_**P.S.- The weather's nice, so the cherry blossoms came to full bloom today.**_

_**-Ryuzaki Sakuno**_

She smiled as she put down the letter and to her surprise, she saw that famous 'accidental picture' lying on the box. _"I didn't know,it was here all along" _ she thought as she stared at it. She remembered that day, when the reporter Shiba asked Ryoma for a picture, and just as Kachiro was taking the picture, Momo accidentally pushed Sakuno on Ryoma where Shiba was pulled out of the camera's range...resulting that 'accidental picture'. She also remebered when Shiba came to their house just to deliver that picture. Sakuno,then closed the box as she relieved all those precious memories. She put the box back at the closet and continued on the cleaning.

_"Ne,Ryoma-kun..what's taking you so long?" _she sighed at the thought.

She knew that thinking that may have been very selfish, especially to him when Ryoma works hard as he can to be a pro. But, she felt very sad, for the fact that when Ryoma was still on their school and at the Seigaku Tennis Club...she never had the confidence to confess her feelings...She did try several times, but the results of all those attempts are all the same...she would be _nervous,stuttering,and sometimes can't talk clearly_ that the prince would ask her if she could say that next time. of corse,those times made her sad but she keep on looking forward for the day that will come and she can confess her feelings properly.

"Sakuno!" her obaa-chan called Sakuno replied immediately, "Hai!" as she quickly left the room and walked down the stairs.

Ryuzaki Sumire,her grandmother, was the coach of the boys' tennis club at Seigaku. She gestured at Sakuno to seat at the couch when Sakuno saw a woman of her mid 40's or 50's.

"Sakuno..." her obaa-chan said, " This woman is Ms. Ada Thompson, she is the bestfriend of your mother. "

"Nice to meet you" Sakuno greeted respectfully

"Ada,or -" the tennis coach introduced but was interrupted by the woman.." Ryuzaki-sensei,no need to be formal...I'ts as if you never had me as your student before" she said smiling

"Umm, okay...Then, Ada, this is Sakuno" Sumire said as she turned to Sakuno.." Your bestfriend's daughter"

"Sakuno-chan, eh?" she said smiling warmly as she hold out her hand to shake hands with Sakuno. Sakuno, on the other hand, smiled in return to the kind lady.

"Ada, you can give 'that' to her" Sumire said

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, accept it..." Ada said as she gave Sakuno a large brown envelope...Sakuno accepted it happily and deep inside, wondered what is 'that' that her obaa-chan and the kind is referring to.

"Oh no!" Ada's pannicked voice can be noticed as she glanced at her wrist watch.." Ryuzaki-sensei, sakuno-chan..I should be going now..." She said as she bowed to the two of them and hurriedly went to the front door...But before that, she looked at Sakuno and said smiling, "I won't take no for an answer...and goodbye for now!" she turned now to the both Ryuzakis and left.

"Sakuno,you may open that now" Sakuno's obaa-chan said

She felt her heart throb as she slowly opened the letter..._ "Who knows what this letter is...and Ms. Thompson said she would not take no for an answer" _Sakuno thought...

She finally opened the letter and started reading it...

"O-Obaa-chan..." she said

_**A/N:**_

_**Such a cliffhanger XD I'm still typing the second part so just like I said earlier, you can leave a review =) And also,feel free to approach me..I dont bite! XD**_


	3. Chapter 1: Dear Prince (Part 2)

"So how was it?" her obaa-chan said smirking

"T-Thompson University? The elite school in US?! Obaa-chan ,is this for real?" she asked astonishingly.

Ever since Ryoma left, Sakuno had been very serious in studying...especially in English when there will be 'no' Ryoma-kun where she can ask her grammars anymore...She tried very hard that later on, she became fluent in English and even made it to the top of her class in high school... She also thought of going to the Thompson University,a popular elite school in America but was taken aback because of thinking of the extremely huge expenses...Before, it was her dream...but now, and her obaa-chan delivered it to her...She has never been this happy before...

"T-Thank you, obaa-chan" she said a little teary.." Demo, if I were to go to this school, t-then that means that I could not be with Tomo-chan and my friends anymore" she said...Sadness reflected to her beautiful hazel eyes...

"Don't worry, they will understand...Now, don't be sad Sakuno, you can go to your friend's house anytime to say goodbye" she said as Sakuno said "Hai!"

She immediately went to see Tomoka...and just as she want it, she saw Tomoka outside their house sweeping...

"Tomoka-chan!" she called as Tomoka responded, "What is it, Sakuno?"

Sakuno could not hide the sadness in her eyes that of course, Tomoka, being Sakuno's bestfriend for so many years noticed it...

"What is it, Sakuno?" she asked as her bestfriend gave her that sad eyes

"A-Ano..Tomo-chan.." Sakuno stuttered

"Mou, what is it,Sakuno?" Tomoka asked

"I-It's a little complicated Tomo-chan...Demo, I don't want to hurt you..."Sakuno said

"Just get to the point,Sakuno' Tomoka asked. Her chocolate eyes can be seen very serious...Far from the bubbly and cheerful Tomoka

"O-onegai, T-Tomo-chan..please forgive me because I accepted an invitation in studying at Thompson University" Sakuno said,looking straight at Tomoka's eyes

"That's it? Mou, Sakuno...you made me worried...and I thought it's something very dangerous" Tomoka said smiling

"T-Tomo-chan, is it really okay if I'll study overseas?! I mean,you're okay with it?" Sakuno asked astonished at Tomoka's words

"Thompson University...I'ts the school you've been dreaming to attend to,right? Then, why would you noy grab the chance?" Tomoka saide smiling...her eyes gazed at Sakuno's

"Hai" Sakuno said

"Then there should be no problem, after all a bestfriend is supposed to support her bestfriend on her dreams...not just to restrict them of what they like...I'm happy for you,Sakuno" she patted Sakuno's shoulders

"Arigato, Tomo-chan" Sakuno said as she wiped the tears threatening to fall on her cheek

"Maa,maa...Don't cry Sakuno" she said as she lifted her friend's weary face

With that, Sakuno said her goodbyes to her one and only bestfriend...She was now relieved and without guilt..now, she could go to America without restrictions...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**XxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~~~**

_**"10 AM Flights for departure to New York. Please proceed"**_

Sakuno said her final goodbyes to Tomoka who has gotten a little teary. Besides Tomoka, the former Seigaku regulars are also there and the Ichinen Trio... At first, Sakuno was embarassed by the fact that Tomoka had to invite the former Regulars...but later on, she agreed...

"Say hello to o-chibi for us, Ryuzaki-chan!' Kikumaru Eiji, a former Seigaku Regular and calls Ryoma, 'o-chibi' waved goodbye to Sakuno

_"Say hello to o-chibi for me, Ryuzaki-chan!" _ the thought made her happy... Just as her Kikumaru-senpai said,there may be a chance for her to see the tennis prince again...

"Take care,Ryuzaki-san!" the ichinen trio waved godbye,so as the other regulars ang tomoka who was now sniffing like crazy that she almost made her handkerchief wet..

"Bye-bye,Sakuno! dont forget to email or call me whenever you need me!" Tomo-chan yelled

"Bye, Tomoka-chan...Dont worry, I'll never forget" Sakuno said as she tries to restrain the tears on her eyes.._."It's so hard leaving your friends and family..I woder if Ryoma-kun di feel like this when he left"_

"Gambatte ne,Sakuno" her obaa-chan said smiling that made her tears finally stop..Somewhat,the cheering from her grandma made her realize that leaving her friends behind doesnt mean 'forever goodbye'.

As she sat at her designated seat and looked for the last time in her home country through the window. She relaxed herself on the seat and pulled out a piece of paper from her memo pad.

_**Dear Ryoma-kun,**_

_** Tomorrow,I'm coming to see you. **_

_**~ Ryuzaki Sakuno**_

She didnt think of it much, because she just felt like writing it..For her, going to America doesnt really mean that she'll be going to see Ryoma...After all,US is a pretty big place. ..

**A/N:**

**How was it? I dedicate this to my sister for being always the first to read and appreciate my stories..Anyways,dont forget to comment or review, 'kay? =)**


	4. Chapter 2:Tomorrow,I'm Coming To See You

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Sugoi!" Sakuno exclaimed as she left the airport. Indeed, New York is the magnificent buildings and the tallest towers and skycrapers...and of course,the Empire State Building was beautiful. Sakuno was excited but at the same time, scared. Knowing how a navigationally-challenged girl she is, she knows that she can easily be lost at the big city. She sighed at the thought.

"Sakuno-chan!" called her as she jumped out of a black limousine. She ran to Sakuno and gave her a bear hug

"I miss you,Sakuno-chan" pouted. Sakuno sweat-dropped at seeing as a really childish and jolly person. Who knows, that Thompson,the owner of the elite school Thompson University is now hugging her.

_"I wonder how good her friendship with my mother is. Considering that she let me go to her own,expensive school with everything free..." _Sakuno thought as she looked outside the car

"What's the matter, Sakuno-chan?" asked her

"B-betsuni...Ano, arigato for everything" Sakuno said

"Are you wondering why me,the owner of the Thompson University let you to attend it for free?" She said as her expression changed

Sakuno looked at her with her hazel-eyes as told her everything.

"Your mother, Sakura Ryuzaki...my bestfriend ... S-she's my closest friend and I treasured her very much...We always cared and saved each other from troubles...You know,Sakuno-chan, you're just like your mother...shy,and caring...That's why she's always being bullied because of her kind nature...She didnt want anyone to get hurt ,that's why she's okay with everyone bullying her as long as nobody will get hurt... She's always kind-hearted to everyone and It's always me who protects her...but one day, after you are born...I am with her when I saw a child on the street...I immediately went to that child because I know that it's dangerous for a child at the middle of the street...I picked up the child when a really fast car came...I should be the one that will be about to hit by the car because I pushed the child to a safe place...At that time,I cant move my legs as if it were glued to the street...I am expecting the car to hit me...b-but..." told to Sakuno as tears filled in her eyes...Sakuno patted 's back as if she understand the reason why she's crying.

"...she pushed me away and let that car hit her...Sakuno-chan,she died because of me..." said as she wiped her tears

"No one's blaming you, "Sakuno said smiling even the tears on her eyes was endangered to fall

"Gomene,Sakuno-chan...I-I promised your mother to take care of you...so here I am...It's the least I can do to her" She said...she did'nt expected Sakuno to accept the truth...That's why she was really surprised when Sakuno hugged her.

"Don't cry, ,I'm sure mom is happy watching over us" Sakuno said

"No need to call me ...call me Aunt Ada" Sakuno's new found Aunt told her

Sakuno and her Aunt Ada talked about many things on their way to Sakuno's new home

"Here we are,Sakuno" Her aunt told her as she opened the car door and saw a small house...

"Umm, I think it's a little big for me, after all,I'll be living alone" Sakuno stated

"Who says,you'll be alone? See those other houses? Those are properties of the school. The small houses serve as the dormitories and every house has two students" Sakuno's Aunt Ada said

"Then,who's the one I'll be living with?" Sakuno asked

"I heard it's a japanese,so I think you'll be comfortable with that person...Honestly, this dorm thingy is not arranged by the school through tests or anything but by the time the person inquired for the dorms..So I have no idea what kind of person you'll be living with...Anyways, you can go inside nd see the house for yourself" She said as she waved goodbye because of a call from the office.

Sakuno found the house really comfortable...There are two separate bedrooms, each with bathrooms and complete of studying materials such as books, each of the bedroom also contains a computer and a television set. The kitchen was amazing and equipped with the cooking appliances. The living room has also a huge LCD TV and entertainment system. Sakuno just sweat-dropped at how extravagant these so-called dorms of the school are. _"So this is really a school for the rich" _she thought as she placed her things on one of the bedrooms... she also cleaned the house and was surprised to see the refrigator full of Ponta.

_"How can a person live with Ponta only? Geez... this made me think that Ryoma-kun might be the one i'll be living with" _ she thought

_"That's the one impossible thing to happen Sakuno" _she mentally slapped herself

After the cleaning,she settled on her bedroom and opened the computer. She e-mailed Tomoka

_**Tomo-chan,**_

_** I'm already on the house I'll be staying. No need to worry.**_

_**-Sakuno**_

She sent to her friend, knowing that Tomo-chan might be worried about her now.

*CLANK*

Sakuno heard noise on the kitchen.

"What's that?" she muttered as she, trembled with fear...

_"Kami-sama, could that be a thief?!" _she prayed as she stealthily snucked out of her bedroom to the origin of the noise: the kitchen

Sakuno slowly opened the door to the kitchen just enough for her to see the 'thief' . The thief opened the refrigator and opened a can of Ponta._" Ponta?" _Sakuno thought it's weird for the thief to drink Ponta but that didnt stopped her trembling.

The location of the refrigerator is opposite to the door,that's why all Sakuno could see on the thief is his back. She had brought a vase and ready to hit it at the thief the moment she'll open the door. She silently approached the guy and had the vase in her hand ready when the thief suddenly faced on her direction...

"R-Ryuzaki?" the guy said in disbelief.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said. Shock,visible in her brown eyes.

Indeed, it's the Prince of Tennis who was standing before her. His green locks and the same amber-eyes are unmistakably Echizen Ryoma's. Long silence,enveloped the kitchen...Both of them are shocked at the happenings.

_"Why is she here?" _Ryoma thought

"R-Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno muttered.

"Hai" knowing how out of character that he, Echizen Ryoma was seen shocked, Ryoma immediately responded casually.

"W-why a-are you here?" Sakuno stuttered

_"Seriously?! After so many years she's still stuttering" _ Ryoma smirked as he asked,"Why are you here?" .

"Mou,R-Ryoma-kun I'm the one w-who asked first, t-therefore, y-you should answer m-me first" Sakuno said stuttering

"I'm living here" Ryoma said as he took another sip of Ponta

"E-Eh?! T-Then, R-Ryoma-kun, y-youre the one I'll be living with?!"Sakuno exclaimed

"Heh,you're going to study at Thompson University?" Ryoma said

"H-Hai, s-see you t-tomorrow, R-Ryoma-kun, I-I just realized t-that I s-still have lots more c-cleaning to do...J-Jaa" Sakuno lied as she immediately turned back to her room

Her heart is pounding and her cheeks are beet red. Who would've thought that her she's going to live with her long time crush? This happening never really crossed Sakuno's mind except when she's daydreaming to herself.

_"Sakuno, you're such an idiot!" _she said to herself upon realizing how rude her actions are. From suspecting Ryoma as a thief, planning to hit him with a vase ( that didnt happened for goodness sake) , and the stuttering and suddenly leaving him without a word.

_"Relax, Sakuno... inhale, exhale... relax... There's nothing wrong in living with a schoolmate" _ she thought as she pulled out her Ipod from her pocket and played a song as she jumped to her bed and hugged a pillow

**Now Playing: Ashita,Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Yuku (Tomorrow I'm coming to See You) -Wakaba **

**[Listen/ play on the side ====]**

**kimi o suki dake ja monotarinai **  
**akogare dake ja umekirenai **  
**samishisa dake ga kyou mo RIARU de **  
**ima, ai ni ittara naite shimau**

_**Simply liking you won't satisfy me. **_  
_**Simply admiring you won't satiate me. **_  
_**Today, too, the only thing real is my loneliness. **_  
_**If I go see you now, I'll surely end up crying.**_

Sakuno sighed,surely the song reminded her of their middle schools days, when she would only look at Ryoma from afar...The days when she, and her best friend Tomoka would cheer endlessly for him.

**boku wa kimi o suki ni natta **  
**yuugure no kaze no nioi **  
**boku wa omoidashite ureshiku naru **  
**kimi no koe sono waraikata**

_**I fell in love with you. **_  
_**In a sunset, filled with the scent of the wind, **_  
_**when I recall your voice and your smiles, **_  
**I immediately become happy.**

She remembered the day when the Tennis Prince saved her (unknowingly) from a group of senior students from the train. The time, when she said sorry for giving him the 'wrong' directions that made him be disqualified in the match he will be playing. And the time when she offered him a drink though she didnt bring any change (that made her really super embarassed because it's Ryoma who offered a drink to her instead) , there's also when he bravely played against one of the seniors whom they met at the train...Sakuno knew that deep inside,that since that fateful day, she liked...NO, she fell in love with that Prince.

**boku wa kimi o suki ni natta **  
**dare ni mo mada iete'nai **  
**hitori omoidashite ureshiku naru **  
**sono koe shaberikata**

_**I fell in love with you, **_  
_**but I haven't been able to tell anyone yet. **_  
_**When I recall your voice and the way you talk, **_  
_**even though I'm alone I'll become happy.**_

The times when even alone, she'll remember the times when she talked with that Prince..eventhough she's always the one who starts up a conversation... just a reply from him made her heart leap with joy.

That's why, when the Tennis Prince went to the US Open...she knew it's selfish for him but...she can't help but to be sad...knowing that Ryoma may not be able to come back.

**samishii kimochi POTSURI **  
**suki na kimochi KIRARI **  
**futatsu kubetsu ga tsukanai boku wa **  
**yuugure ni kokoro tsuburete'ku**

_**The feeling of loneliness...forlorn. **_  
_**The feeling of love...sparkling. **_  
_**As I'm unable to differentiate between these two feelings, **_  
_**my heart becomes slowly crushed in the sunset.**_

*KNOCK*

"Huh?" Sakuno jumped out of the bed and opened the door...

"R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked

"The principal said that I will be your tour guide to the school" He said

"Ahhhhh" Sakuno said as she stared at the boy

"Ehem" Ryoma cleared his throat

"N-Nani, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked bewildered

"Change" he said

"N-Nani?" Sakuno asked

"Change your clothes, the tour starts now" Ryoma said impatiently as he adjusted his cap

"Ahhhh, g-gomen R-Ryoma-kun, I'll change now, you can wait outside" Sakuno stated...embarassed at the fact that for countless times she always manage to be embarassed at front of Ryoma...She could not help but blush madly at what happened.

**kimi o suki dake ja monotarinai **  
**akogare dake ja umekirenai **  
**samishisa dake ga kyou mo RIARU de **  
**ima, ai ni ittara naite shimau**

_**Simply liking you won't satisfy me. **_  
_**Simply admiring you won't satiate me. **_  
_**Today, too, the only thing real is my loneliness. **_  
_**If I go see you now, I'll surely end up crying.**_

She changed her clothes...from what she wore on her travel..to a casual dress which she topped with a blazer

They started walking to the school...The school is well...err...too extravagant for a girl like Sakuno, who never has the chance to attend a school as expensive as that...

They entered some of the classrooms which are as Ryoma is saying will be the rooms where her classes would take place...

**boku wa kimi o suki ni natta **  
**nichiyoubi ame no nioi **  
**boku wa omoidashite aitaku naru **  
**furikaeru waraigoe**

_**I fell in love with you. **_  
_**On a Sunday, filled with the scent of the rain, **_  
_**when I recall your laughter as you turn back to look at me, **_  
_**I immediately become wanting to see you.**_

"This is the laboratory" he said as he opened the door to the laboratory, they also went to the other facilities...she wanted to focus on what the Tennis Prince is saying but she just can't, she didn't know but it's as if her body was acting on their own and kept on staring at Ryoma...

"Do you mind? I don't appreciate people staring at me" He said, annoyed.

"G-Gomen" she said embarassed, again blush crept on her face.

Her eyes are acting on their own...wanting to see him...wanting to relieve his features on her mind that for so long, she didn't see...

**himitsu no kimochi YURARI **  
**tomadou kimochi FUWARI **  
**futatsu kakaekirenai boku wa **  
**yuugure ni kokoro tsuburete'ku**

_**This secret feeling...swaying. **_  
_**This bewildered feeling...softly. **_  
_**As I'm unable to embrace both of them into my arms, **_  
_**my heart becomes slowly crushed in the sunset.**_

Her unheard feelings, wanting to burst in her heart...she has been hiding it for so long, even to her bestfriend...though she keeps on teasing her about that, she always says no...contrast to what she really feels...

**kimi o suki dake ja monotarinai **  
**akogare dake ja umekirenai **  
**asa no hikari ga afuredashitara **  
**suki to yuou yuuki motte**

_**Simply liking you won't satisfy me. **_  
_**Simply admiring you won't satiate me. **_  
_**Once the morning light pours in, **_  
_**I, with courage, will say "I like you!"**_

Yes, simply liking him...seemed to be the hardest thing for her...

**kimi o suki dake ja monotarinai **  
**akogare dake ja umekirenai **  
**samishisa dake ga kyou mo RIARU de **  
**ima, ai ni ittara naite shimau**

_**Simply liking you won't satisfy me. **_  
_**Simply admiring you won't satiate me. **_  
_**Today, too, the only thing real is my loneliness. **_  
_**If I go see you now, I'll surely end up crying.**_

Just as the song says, she'll say it tomorrow...but her feelings are protesting...she can't surely tell it to him for tomorrow...that's too long...

**kimi o suki dake ja monotarinai **  
**akogare dake ja umekirenai **  
**asa no hikari ga afuredashitara **

_**Simply liking you won't satisfy me. **_  
_**Simply admiring you won't satiate me. **_  
_**Once the morning light pours in, **_

So, she's going to say it today...

**suki to yuou yuuki motte**

_**I, with courage, will say "I like you!"**_

Today, with courage, she'll say 'I like you'.

"R-Ryoma-kun...I-I have s-something t-to s-s-say..." Sakuno's stuttering now doubled...nervousness and embarassment engulfing her...crimson blush covered her face

"What is it?" Ryoma said

"A-Ano...I-" Sakuno said interrupted as a woman called Ryoma

"Ryoma!" a girl in their age called him...Ryoma, looking surprised looked at the girl

The girl ran to him and hugged him...which surprised Sakuno...

"Ryoma,who is she?" the girl asked Ryoma

"Ryuzaki Sakuno... a friend" Ryoma said

To her, who was going to confess right before that girl came, has taken his words as daggers who stabbed her heart painfully.._."... a friend, he says.." _ Sakuno thought as tears threatened to fall from her cheeks..she immediately tried to hid it...

"Hi! My name is Kate Thompson... Nice to meet you! By the way, I'm Ryoma's girlfriend" she said smiling...cheerful and just like Tomoka...

_"Ryuzaki Sakuno...__**a friend**__..."_

_"Hi! My name is Kate Thompson... Nice to meet you! By the way,_ _**I'm Ryoma's girlfriend**_"

She didn't know what's worse was going to happen...nor what was the statement between those two that managed to finally broke her heart...she now can't fight back her tears so she excused herself before giving in to the tears she suppressed for so long...

"S-Sorry, R-Ryoma-kun... Kate-san...But, I forgot to do something in the dorm so ...excuse me..." she finally said as she backed away and continued to ran back where the dorms are...where her bedroom is..where she can be alone... tears...no-stop flowing from her cheeks...

"There's no such thing as _**'Tomorrow, I'm Coming to See You'**_because now...it has been made more impossible to say it to you...Ryoma-kun"

**A/N:**

***sniffs* finally done with this chapter! TT_TT**

**Please review ! *u***


	5. Chapter 3: The Story You Don't Know

**A/N: **

**Another songfic chapter! Though I didn't put all the lyrics, I selected just a few of the stanzas that I thought was suited for the chapter .**

**Song: Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari (The Story You Don't Know) -Supercell**

**BTW, I would like to thank those**** who added it on their favorites,****Story Followers,****and of course! the reviewers.****I love you guys! ^_^**

**Enjoy minna! =)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_** Since when I wonder, **_

_** Have I been chasing after you? **_  
_** Somehow, please, **_  
_** Don't be surprised and listen to these feelings of mine.**_

Sakuno hugged her pillow tightly as tears...continued to flow on her cheeks...She has never in her life cried like this before...

_** In truth, I had already **_  
_** Realized my feelings for you some time ago. **_  
_** I found them, **_  
_** but they'll never reach you. **_  
_** "It's no use. Don't cry." **_  
_** That's what I told myself.**_

_"Baka Sakuno!" _ she continued to say to herself...

To her, she's truly an idiot... How could she seriously think that Echizen Ryoma, the handsome and cool Tennis Prodigy, would ever find it hard to find a girlfriend?

_"It's not even his fault" _It's really not his fault having a girlfriend... After all, he's really popular with girls..even in their Seigaku days...

Certainly, she says that it's her fault... hoping and falling for him... She is such an idiot, loving him.

*KnocK*

"Who is it?" Sakuno asked

"Me" a boy said... Eventhough he didn't stated his name...Sakuno knew that voice...the voice of the Tennis Prince whom she fell in love with...

She immediately shifted herself and lay down on the bed...She covered herself with the blanket...as she said.."Come in" to Ryoma...

"What is it?" she asked desperately trying to hide the sound of her sobs still under the covers...She would certainly never allow Ryoma to see her in that pitiful state.

"Dinner's ready" he said as he immediately left the room without saying anything about what happened earlier...It's just Sakuno's first day in New York, but she felt as if all the painful things ambushed her on her first day.

Sakuno got up from the bed and went to the bathroom...

"You're pitiful, Sakuno. There's nothing you should cry about... He's not even _yours_ to begin with" she muttered as she washed her face... When she looked at the mirror from the last time, she made sure that no one can tell that she's been crying for hours...though her eyes are still puffy.

She went to the kitchen just to see Ryoma who was now starting his meal... if you can count cup ramen and a can of Ponta as dinner.

"R-Ryoma-kun..w-what are you d-doing?" she asked as Ryoma said. "Dinner"

"Oh, but R-Ryoma-kun, t-that's not dinner" she stated as the boy raised his eyebrow.

"Heh...There's nothing but this in the refrigerator" he said as he continued to eat.

Sakuno could stand Ryoma having a girlfriend, but she could not stand someone in _her (_now she calls _hers)_ kitchen to have someone eating cup ramen only and a Ponta for a drink._ " It's not even_ _nutritious!"_ she thought

Without hesitation, she immediately approached Ryoma and put the cup noodles and Ponta away from him.

"No need to eat this" Sakuno said, now she finds it hard to stutter because cooking and home management is her specialty.

Ryoma looked at her with a puzzled face as he said, "We have no other groceries"

"Well, I have!" she said as she went to her bedroom quickly... She brought japanese ingredients because she plans to make a japanese food on her first day overseas.

After bringing the ingredients on the kitchen, Ryoma just stared at her looking surprised.

"Just wait. I'm going to cook miso soup" she said as she immediately started to cook...

After a few -minutes silence, Sakuno was alredy done cooking and is starting to serve the soup.

"Now, that's what we call dinner. At least, it's nutritious. Gomen if it's too simple, It's hard to prepare a dinner w/o even spending hours to do it" she stated as she sat opposite to Ryoma.

Ryoma who picked up his spoon first, started on eating the soup.

"S-So, how w-was it?" she started to stutter again. She immediately fogot about her _unusual _ confidence earlier because it's the Prince who will be eating her dish. Specially, Ryoma is really a picky-one when it comes to food.

"It's good" he said as he continued eating.

Upon hearing that, Sakuno blushed as she remembered that Ryoma used to like Japanese foods very much.

" How's Seigaku?" he said which surprised Sakuno. Ryoma rarely starts a conversation.

"O-Our school is doing fine in the N-Nationals,our s-senpais graduated and is now h-having the time of their life" Sakuno stuttered

"what about Momo-senpai?" he asked as he looked at Sakuno

"M-Momo-senpai?... He's been engaged to Tachibana-san's younger sister, An-san" Sakuno said

"Heh...So when's the wedding?" He asked

"I-I think it's by next month, February" she stated

"Hn" Ryoma already finished his meal and said, "I'm going to sleep"

"O-Oyasumi...R-Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said

"Oyasumi" he said

Sakuno sighed...It seems like Ryoma hasn't changed...

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Sakuno hummed as she made a bento...It's actually for her, because it's her first day of school and no-one wants (especially herself) to get lost in that big school just to find the cafeteria.

She heard footsteps that she recognized immediately...Ryoma's footsteps coming to the hurriedly wrapped the bento in a clean pink cloth.

She immediately prepared the table and greeted Ryoma. It was her choice to prepare the meals everyday because she thinks that as a girl,she should take responsibility in the kitchen.

"O-Ohayou, R-Ryoma-kun"

"Hn" was his short reply. He sat on the chair and started to eat breakfast. The two ate in silence. After eating breakfast, the two of them went to school together.

_"Is it really okay not to prepare him a bento?..." _she thought

_"Of course,she has a girlfriend to do that for him" _she replied to herself as she walked behind him.

It's okay because she's always like this..._always left behind..._Can't even muster up the courage to walk next to him...

_**What do I want to do? Please tell me. **_  
_** There was a voice in my heart. **_  
_** Being beside you is enough. **_  
_** Reality is harsh.**_

"R-Ryoma-kun" she muttered

"Hn" he replied

"N-Nothing.." she said but deep inside,she was dying to talk to him...

"Why are you stuttering?" he asked straightforwardly and annoyed though he didn't bothered to look behind.

_"I dont know...but I think that's because I'm always like this, when I'm with you" _she wanted to reply so badly and say it to him but as usual, she can't say it...She's too shy...that's why she'll always be like this... _"I'm such a moron" _she continued to say to herself...

_** I didn't say it. **_  
_** I couldn't say it. **_  
_** I'll never get another chance.**_

Her feelings...it will remain to her as _the story he don't know and he'll never bother to know_...


	6. Chapter 4:She's a Dense-Headed Idiot too

Sakuno sighed as finally, she came to her class. It turned out that the Tennis Prince is one of her classmates.

_"Just like the old times eh?"_she thought as a tiny smile appeared on her face.

After a while, a man in his 40's entered the room. He has a clean haircut , wears a blue-striped polo with matching brown slacks and carries a big blue notebook with several books. That man is a university introducing himself,he started on discussing. For the entire school hours, Sakuno listened attentively to the professors while Ryoma was always seen by Sakuno (when she tries to catch a glimpse of him ) as a sleepy-head during classes. Sakuno's little glimpses of Ryoma on his seat may not be known by the Prince, but a certain blonde-haired boy who considers Ryoma as a rival.

Kevin Smith, Ryoma's former opponent in the Goodwill Games is now his close friend in America. Since Ryoma is not the type to start a conversation or to be friendly with everyone, it's Kevin who always talks and accompanies Ryoma everywhere. Now, they're studying in thesame university and she saw the shy brunette girl with Ryoma. Ryoma never talks about his friends in Japan, that's why he's gotten a little curious seeing Ryoma with an unknown girl loitering in the campus.

Kevin was indeed curiosed so that's why at their lunch break, he immediately approached Ryoma who was still in his seat, sleeping.

"Ryoma" Kevin said as he shook Ryoma's shoulder, attempting to wake him up. Kevin didn't failed because Ryoma stirred and is now half-asleep looking at him with an annoyed face that seems like saying, _"No one ruins my sleep" _.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked impatiently

"Who's the brunette girl with you earlier?" Kevin asked

"Ryuzaki? What about her?" Ryoma said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, who is she exactly? I haven't seen her before, could it be that...that she's your girlfriend back then? " Kevin smirked as he teased.

Ryoma just let Kevin tease and tease him because he never cares about what that 'idiot Kevin' ( what Ryoma calls Kevin) says for he actually doesn't care.

"Ryoma!~" a short, pink-haired girl called.

" Kate! Quit being so noisy!" Kevin said irritated as Kate spanked him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right ,loud-mouthed idiot !"

"Serves you right, _granny" _Kevin mocked as he caressed his painful head that Kate spanked.

"KEVIN!" Kate yelled angrily as she ran after Kevin who is now hiding behind Ryoma who yawned.

The two kept on arguing on their way to the cafeteria to eat lunch when Kevin pointed on under the tree where the brunette, known as Ryuzaki Sakuno ate her bento alone.

"Ryoma, it's that girl, right?" Kevin asked

"Ah! she's the girl from before" Kate stated. Seeing the brunette girl somewhat made Kate and Kevin's arguing temporarily stop.

"Ryoma, let's go to her" Kevin said

"What for?" Ryoma asked. Annoyed.

"Well, I think... She's lonely...and-" Kevin said, intending to say that She was Ryoma's girlfriend before to tease Ryoma but she was interrupted by Kate's statement.

"Yieeee! Kevin likes her~" Kate teased

"No, I don't! " Kevin stated.

"Kevin,likes her~" Kate's tease became a chant that she kept on chanting just to tease Kevin.

"Ryoma, stop your girlfriend" Kevin said to Ryoma, but he just ignored him.

"By the way, let's go now to her, I'm eager to know _what Kevin's type for a girl is" _ Kate said suppressing a giggle.

The three of them went to the tree and Kate immediately greeted Sakuno.

"Hi, Sakuno! Remember me?" Kate said smiling to a sitting Sakuno who looked up to her.

How could she not remember? It's Ryoma's girlfriend. Of course, she'll know that girl.

"K-Konnichiwa, Kate-san" she said as she smiled in reply

"By the way, this is Kevin Smith. I'm sure you know him, he's the one Ryoma played with in the Goodwill Games before" Kate stated to Sakuno as she sat on Sakuno's side and examined her bento

"Ne, what's that?"Kate said, pointing on the octopus-shaped sausage in Sakuno's bento

"A-Ah! This? It's just an octopus shaped sausage. Want some?" Sakuno offered

"Kevin, Ryoma, Let's eat with her..Please?" Kate said putting a puppy-eyes display to Kevin and Ryoma

"Okay,okay. That's okay with you, right?" Kevin said impatiently as he asked Ryoma who just put on a 'whatever' look on his face.

Kate then, decided that she and Ryoma would buy Kevin's lunch together with theirs' so that Kevin could have a little more time, _alone _with Sakuno. When the two left, an awkward silence enveloped the atmosphere. But since, Kevin has his own plan, he managed to break the deafening silence by asking Sakuno...

_**"You like him, right?"**_

Kevin asked as Sakuno's cheeks started to redden...

_"What will I do? If I say it to him...Kate-san might know and maybe will be furious with me having a crush on her boyfriend...And Ryoma-kun! If he was going to know that secret then I would die of embarassment!... Yes...That's it, I will deny it!" _Sakuno thought as she replied

"N-NO! W-What are y-you t-talking about K-Kevin-kun? I-I have n-no feelings f-for R-Ryoma-kun" Sakuno stuttered defensively. She is waiting for Kevin to realize her lying, because _she, _herself knows that it is quite noticeable that she did have feelings for the Tennis Prince, but instead, she saw Kevin laughing.

"Hahahahahaha!" Kevin laughed as Sakuno felt her ears becoming red also, because of embarassment.

"W-What's s-so funny, K-Kevin-kun?" Sakuno asked

"Nothing, I just had this idea that probably, since Middle School, you had developed this feeling for him." Kevin said as he stopped laughing but started to smirk at Sakuno.

"H-How did you kno-I mean, What a-are you talking about, Kevin-kun?" Sakuno said defensively. She can't possibly say it to Kevin, _"I can't possibly tell him that, he's Ryoma-kun's closest friend here" _she thought

"There's nothing wrong in falling for him" Kevin stated.

"Huh?" was Sakuno's only reply

"I mean, there's no such thing as Ryoma-Kate relationship. It's just Kate who insisted on calling herself Ryoma's girlfriend because she's head-over-heels on him and she don't want any girl to be close to Ryoma aside from her" Kevin confessed

"E-Eh?!" Sakuno reacted in disbelief

"I know right that she's an idiot on saying that to others, but since it doesn't matter to Ryoma, I also played along with her scheme." Kevin said as he stood up.

"Ryoma is truly a dense-headed idiot" he sighed as he looked away from Sakuno

_**"And also her... She's also a dense-headed idiot"**_ Kevin muttered under his breath as he looked at Kate, who was waving to them, carrying their food along with Ryoma who yawned lazily.

**A/N**

**How's the chapter? XD**

**I would like to thank those who are reading this crappy story of mine..I hope you would not lose your interest in reading this story :)**

**Please REVIEW! :)**


End file.
